Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. One type of automated banking machine, known as an automated teller machine (ATM), allows a bank customer to conduct banking transactions without the necessity of a banking employee directly taking part. Such transactions might include making deposits to accounts, checking balances, transferring funds or dispensing currency or other sheet items. As used herein, the phrase automated banking machine is not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure, but may include any type of device that enables automating transactions involving transfers representative of value.
Other types of automated banking machines may be used to dispense currency to a customer, bank teller, cashier or other service provider. Automated banking machines may dispense various types of sheet items to customers of service providers. For example, automated banking machines used in connection with embodiments of the invention may dispense sheet items such as tickets, scrip, vouchers, coupons, or phone cards. Automated banking machines generally store a multitude of such sheet items in a fashion enabling the machine to quickly deliver one or more items without error.
The devices enabling storage and delivery of the sheet items may at times require maintenance or repair. In automated banking machines such as those made by Diebold, Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention, sheet items that are dispensed are generally held in cassettes. The cassettes are enabled to be replaced quickly by authorized personnel who have gained access to a secure chest portion of the machine which houses the cassettes. This enables authorized personnel to quickly replenish items to be dispensed. This can be done by replacing the cassettes or by removing the cassettes, adding sheets thereto and reinstalling the cassettes.
While replenishing sheet items may readily be accomplished, it is sometimes necessary to conduct more extensive maintenance or repair activities. In the event repair or replacement of certain components of the machine are necessary, the sheet dispenser assembly may need to be removed from the housing. The weight and delicate nature of some components of the sheet dispenser assembly often makes removal and reinstallation of the dispenser mechanism difficult. In many circumstances more than one service person may be required to remove and reinstall the dispenser mechanism. Delicate components of the mechanism may be damaged through improper handling. Very accurate positioning of the mechanism is required for proper operation of the machine which necessitates care during reinstallation. All of these requirements add to the difficulty in servicing the sheet dispenser mechanism.
Thus there exists a need for an apparatus and method for more easily removing, transporting and reinstalling a sheet dispenser assembly of an automated banking machine to facilitate servicing of components of the assembly.